ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stephendwan
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the U.B.C.S. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 (Talk) 08:45, 11 July 2009 how are you COOL I always wanted that game. Is it fun????? When did fallout 1 and 2 come out?-JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ I just looked it up, fallout 1 & 2 were computer games back in the day. P.S. can you give all the ubcs members on REwiki a link to this website, cause most of them are not coming-JosephFrost0304 members Chrisleon, NeoDante, Jessica Redfield, Flaming skull of heaven and L-dawg. Also, on my talk page on REwiki, some said he wanted to join, can you give him a link too and tell him to talk to me.-JosephFrost0304 no not yet. where were you the last 2 days?-JosephFrost0304 good thanks-JOSEPHFROST0304 yes A mission to china. It's flaming skull's mission. Ask him if you can go, then let me now.-JosephFrost0304 china Sure you can just get ready and tell me when your ready.Flaming skull of heaven 06:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven no We cant wait for more i dont want to risk any lives, me and you can beat this mission easy but first i must report to frost.Flaming skull of heaven 11:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven hmmmmm I dont know much except the fact zombies are sighted we dont know what else is there.......Flaming skull of heaven 15:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven prepare my friend we are going to hell...... ummm no crimso heads have been seen yet-frost crimson They may be some. Just none have been reported yet.-JosephFrost0304 and a flame thrower for flaming skull.-JosephFrost0304 what! who did!?-JosephFrost0304 ummm Just re add the video. If Forerunner does it again we ban him.He is already gonna get banned soon.-JosephFrost0304 great that looks great. PS Bling1907 is making a pic photo. Tell him what you look like.-JosephFrost0304 yay getting resident evil archives remake of resident evil one that i never got to play. user--Stephendwan 11:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) great! Nice job1-JosephFrost0304 Guess how old I am-JosephFrost0304 ummm can you be more spacific. and i'm gonna guess 22?-JosephFrost0304 ??? i'm confused.i gonna draw you as Snake with Tyrant arms(O.o)?if you want i can create your charecter myself.i have sone ideas...-Bling1907 Wanted Isn't that pointless, since we won't be willingly caught at all? Especially how we bend da rules? Well...thats pointless. Isn't there a how-to guide? Or is it an invisible book only blind people can read and stupid people are drawn to? Alright, I'm just going to go ahead and start this off. As the majini approach, a large boom is heard. Dust is thrown into the air along with loose dirt. When the dust clears, a soldier clad in full body armor with a golden visor with multiple weapons is revealed. He is wielding a large weapon, yellow-goldish, with green stake-ish ammo. On his leg is a handle, and on his back is something that remotely resembles a sniper rifle. His armor is colored sage green. S-9 4 21:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) im going to drop aload of uroboros into both of the spartans house. user--Stephendwan 09:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) dude your so right. Once Cybil24 come back from a funaral or something, she'll make us both admins and we ban SPARTAN-118. Not the othe SPARTAN, I let him stay cause he's helping us.-JosephFrost0304 Your "Par-tay" Well, I'm glad to say; your fail zombies and virises are ineffective against HIDDEN people.